


Soulmates in any universe or time

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, BFFs, Captain Canary, Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, OTP Feels, Parental Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Crush, Sibling Death, Slowly building up to the ship we all love, Teen Crush, Universe Alteration, cold canary, it'll get better I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A captain canary fan fiction, set on another earth, in their youth told from multiple points of view. Quentin and Lewis are good friends but after an unfortunate event, Lisa and Laurel are killed, while Sara is seriously injured in a car accident with Lewis as they were heading back from the mall, Leonard has to come live with the Lance's as a teenager and his feelings start to grow toward Sara even stronger after she gets to come home. Take into consideration I tampered with their ages to make their childhood in this alternate universe possible, in the start as the oldest of the four kids Leonard is 15, Laurel is 14, Sara is 13, Lisa is 6, given their actual ages I couldn't use them as a childhood group of friends. This can even be read by those who have never watched any of the CW DC shows.





	1. The girls want to go to the mall

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Wattpad, I usually post my things on there before posting them on here, so if you want an early peek I suggest you go follow me on there. No I don't really have a posting schedule when it comes to this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go get your tissues right now, because you're about to cry.

We got to the Lance's house around noon and Laurel was outside on the swing set when my sister ran and tackled her, "Lisa be careful!" My dad told her that a lot since mom left, no matter what she was doing, "Leo go knock on the door tell uncle Quentin we're here and I'll be in in a second, you can go inside and play with Sara while I push your sister and Laurel on the swings for a bit." I liked visiting here, they had a nice big yard and Sara, I liked Sara.

I knocked on the door and I was happy when I seen Sara answer the door, "Tell your dad we're here and my dad will be in in a bit." My voice cracked and Sara laughed, geez thanks universe, embarrass me so much, it was bad enough I was the oldest of us kids, shorter than both Laurel and Sara but the voice cracks were horrible, "Daddy, uncle Lewis is here!" her voice was like a bird when she wasn't screaming, but it was deadly when she did.

Sara led me to her room where she had a bunch of video games, she hopped up onto her bed and patted the spot beside her, "Come on, I have super Mario." she handed me a controller as I sat down, being in her room made me nervous but she was so relaxed, I enjoyed being this close to her, sitting on the foot of her bed just inches away from her, "I like being Princess Peach, she has blonde hair like me." she said breaking me out of thought "I'll be Luigi, Lisa thinks he's cool." she laughed at me, probably thinking I was a stupid little kid although I was way older than her.

I heard dad's voice downstairs, "Leo, Sara!" we both yelled back at the same time "Coming!" as Sara paused our game, we got down the stairs to hear Quentin talking "Sorry sweety, daddy has papers to grade before morning, I can't take you tonight." My dad patted him on the back, "Don't worry, I was gonna take them, Sara, Leo, wanna go to the mall?" Sara got really excited and started sort of jumping up and down.

My dad looked at me questionably "What about you son?" he started, "The girls want to go to the mall." he looked down at me with a smile on his face, "Can I stay here with uncle Quentin?" I asked him, "If it's okay with him." Quentin looked up and nodded, "If you wanna help me out a bit you can stay." I just shook my head and smiled.

Usually when I helped him out he would give me a few dollars, either grading a pile of papers or pointing out spelling errors on term papers sounded better than being around so many people, "We'll be back before four, have fun Leo." then they all left as I got into the chair across from Quintin at the test covered kitchen table.

I looked up to see it was three ten, Quentin passed me another set of tests, "Is it fun to teach?" I asked as I checked first section for spelling errors, "I love it, just hate not having a lot of time for the girls during school, the summers are great, spending all of my time with them is the part I love about that." I smirked, "How can you spell receive wrong?" Quentin just laughed at my question, "No worse than a senior class president spelling his own name wrong." a little while later we finally finished the unruly pile of mostly failed tests.

We were both watching the clock, three fifty nine, "Maybe we should go look for them?" Quentin said as he looked out the window again, "Then why are we still here, let's go, I'm worried." he agreed and grabbed his keys, out the door, into the car, seat belts on, and down the street, "Keep an eye out, maybe they ran out of gas." I kept looking for my dad's car.

One side of the road to the other, up and down three streets, I kept looking, "Maybe they're home by now." he suggested, "I sure hope so, because I'm worried about my baby sister." honestly I was worried about Sara just as much, but I couldn't tell her dad that when we were basically related, my dad told me stories about how in college Quentin was his roommate and they became closer than most brothers ever were.

Ever since I could remember my dad was known as their uncle Lewis, we had been visiting Starling city once a week for years, since Lisa was a baby, Laurel fell in love with her the first time we brought her with us, before mom left, Laurel always asked her to let her hold Lisa, maybe that's why they were so close now.

We made it back and seen there was a cop car outside, and two men in uniform sitting on the porch waiting for us, my heart dropped immediately, Quentin had a look on his face that I had never seen before, "Stay by the car for a minute Leonard." he said as the officers walked down the steps just to have him ask them back up to the porch, I watched as closely as I could trying to read their lips or something but I couldn't, all I could make out was Quentin tearing up really badly.

Quentin was coming down the steps with a sad look on his face, I knew it had to be bad for someone as strong as Quentin to start crying, "Leonard we need to talk, then we have to go to the hospital." I knew it was probably worse than I thought, but I didn't imagine how much worse it could of been or in this case, how much worse it really was.


	2. You'll be staying with us for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, chapter two, btw sorry about your broken hearts.

We were pulling back up to the house when I seen the police on the doorstep, before walking up the steps toward them I instructed Leonard to stay put, because I knew, well I had a feeling about what they were there for before even speaking to them, "Mr. Lance?" The taller officer addressed me as I was walking toward the porch "Yea, come back up here to talk." They both followed me back up to the porch where they broke the news,"Your daughters have been in a fatal car accident," "Oh god." I felt my heart break.

The officer spoke "Laurel was pronounced dead at the scene, and Sara is now at Starling General in a coma." I felt my face fall into a frown and a felt a knot in my throat, "What about Lewis and his daughter Lisa?" The second officer stepped toward me "A witness seen Lewis drag Sara from the passenger seat, Lewis died while trying to save Lisa and Laurel from the back seat, they became trapped inside as the car caught flames." The first officer started to talk as tears were about to well up in my eyes, "The legal documents say you are his sons god father, is that correct?" I nodded yes, "You will now have legal custody of him since his mother is not reachable, do you want us to be with you when you break the news to him?" "Yes please officers." The two followed me down off the porch.

I seen the look on Leonard's face as we approached, he had an idea of what could be wrong, I could see from the fear in his eyes, I leaned down so I was eye level with him, "Leonard these men came to tell us that your dad was in an accident," I glanced up to the officers, "Your sister didn't make it, neither did your dad, he was trying to save Laurel and Lisa, he gave his life trying to save them." The tall one said after leaning down to meet his eye level too, "So you'll be staying with us for a while Leonard." I could almost see his heart shattering, tears were filling his eyes, "Is Sara okay?" I was shocked that he asked so wholeheartedly, "She's in a coma for now." I seen a bit of relief in his face when he heard me say that.

The officers soon left and I asked Leonard if he wanted to come with me to see Sara and get some fast food for dinner, he agreed so we were about to get back in the car when Leonard told me to hold on and ran back toward the house, he came back with Sara's favorite stuffed animal, a white bird, looked like a dove to me but she always called it Canary, "How'd you know this was her favorite?" I asked him as I took it from him and examined it.

He smiled before he replied "She has two just like it, they're both always on her bed ever since we both bought her one on her tenth birthday, for the longest time she even carried them both with her, remember that?" I let out a little laugh at the memory he caused to surface, Sara walking all through the house with two stuffed animals, one under each arm, "Plus, she told me they were her favorite."  he continued and I just laughed at him a bit as we both got into the car to leave.

At the hospital Leonard was carrying Sara's plush bird as I led the way to the room Sara was admitted into, before we got to the room I turned around and hunched down to meet Leonard's eyes, "Sara might not look anything like she usually does so don't worry if she looks a little, well, different." He just nodded so we walked the rest of the way to her room, at the door I froze for a minute until Leonard put his hand on my shoulder and walked in beside me.

Sara was laying there lifelessly, cuts and bruises all over her face and arms, the sight nearly broke my heart, the machines hooked up to her beeping and humming, it all just crushed my heart, she was my only daughter now, she didn't deserve to be in that position, "If only I wasn't too busy to be with them this wouldn't have happened." I must've said that out loud because Leonard patted my back and told me it wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't blame myself, but it honestly was my fault and I knew that internally.


	3. Sara's injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sorrow, memories, etc. I SWEAR IT WONT STAY SAD FOREVER.

After trying to get Quentin to stop blaming himself for a bit he calmed down and I finally brought myself to look at Sara, she looked so pitiful, weak, helpless even, but still beautiful with the injuries.

The bruises and cuts all over her, on her arms, her face, every inch of her skin was in some way or another covered, even bandages were scattered around her small cuts, I was guessing under each bandage a piece of glass had to be removed or stitches were under them, I honestly didn't want to know.

I was taking the bird toy over, to sit it on the table next to her bed when I noticed the actual amount of machines she was hooked up to, it hurt me to see her, knowing that she was one of the closest things I had to family since my real family was now either dead or like my mother, abandoned me, it was just me, Sara and Quentin and I realized that finally.

A nurse walked in shortly after Quentin sat down on the opposite side of Sara's bed from where I sat down, you could see the tears trying to escape his eyes if you looked close enough, "Mr. Lance?" the nurse knocked on the wall behind Quentin, he stood up and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket before he greeted her, "Yeah, that's me, is she okay, will she be okay?" he was clearly unnerved about the whole situation.

The nurse spoke to him kindly "She will be fine in time, but Sara's injuries are rather serious, serious enough that we had to medically induce a coma to keep her vitals steady and to make her not able to feel the pain as much until we wake her." he hugged the nurse just as she finished talking, "Thank you." he said after they talked a bit longer about her injuries, she said that they didn't know how long it would really take for her to be healthy enough to be taken off of the medicine that was keeping her under.

Quentin sat down just before his ex wife, Sara's mom, Dinah walked in, "I got here as fast as I could." she was still in her CCPD uniform, her makeup was smudged and running down her face with the tears, I got up and handed her a box of tissues from the stand beside where I was sitting, she couldn't keep from crying, she soon dropped to her knees.

Before I could even step back Quentin had dropped down right beside her and she buried her face in his neck, I was surprised that even after being divorced for three years and living so far apart all of that time, that he could still be so kind to her without a second thought so quickly.

Finally Dinah got her tears under control, Quentin comforted her the entire time she was falling apart until he released her from the hug he had her in helped her up and made sure she made it into the chair he was sitting in before she arrived, "Leonard can you go down to the cafeteria and grab us both a coffee?" Quentin asked as he retrieved some money from his wallet, "Sure." I answered simply, with that I headed out of Sara's room.

Coming back up the stairs and toward Sara's room I overheard Dinah and Quentin talking, "Dinah you can stay in Starling with us as long as you want, and it would probably help since Leonard is living with me now, since Lewis," he fell silent for a minute, "Well you know." He finished his sentence and I walked back in, "Leonard, Dinah is going to stay with us for a bit while we get everything arranged, okay?" He was looking me in the face with an obviously fake smile, I just nodded and handed them their coffees.

That night, Dinah stayed at the hospital with Sara just in case anything would change, so she could call if it did, Quentin drove us to big belly burger for dinner since it was too late to go home and cook anything before finally heading home.

For a while I stayed up with Quentin, at least until he told me to go ahead upstairs "Until I get a guest bedroom cleaned up and ready for you you can sleep in Sara's room." he said after I got up and asked where I was sleeping, reluctantly I agreed, "Oh one second Leonard," he started again as I was heading up the stairs.

He walked past me to a closet beside the stairway "Sara picked these out for your Christmas present this year," he continued as he opened the door to a closet and pulled out a small brown box, "You'll need something to sleep in until we get your stuff, good thing Sara likes shopping early for presents." he smiled as I took the box from him and opened in to find a pair of ice blue sweat pants that had the words "Chill out." written down the side.

Sara always got me cool gifts, that was another one of the things I liked about her, I must've been smiling after seeing the pants because Quintin said that he was happy that I liked them, up stairs after telling each other goodnight he reassured me "Sara will be okay Leonard, shes a fighter." I nodded and smiled at him before closing the door to get ready for bed.

The next morning I came down stairs to find Quentin standing over the stove, phone to his ear, bacon frying, "I'm sorry but I need the week off, you'll have to find a substitute." Apparently he was talking to his boss, he hung up shortly so I cleared my throat letting him know I was there, he looked over his shoulder at me "Oh hey Leonard, I'm making you breakfast." he turned back around and grabbed two plates from the cabinet.

We were eating in an extremely awkward silence until I finally decided to ask Quentin when we were going to be going to my house to get clothes, really I wanted to ask if we were going to go see Sara or not, but didn't want to upset him, "As soon as we finish off this bacon, how's that?" he brought a clearly faked smile to his face when he looked up from his plate to me, I just nodded and continued to eat.

About ten minutes later, after washing a few dishes we got ready to go get my clothes, I knew it would be painful to walk in the doors and not see my dad in his recliner or to see Lisa in the floor surrounded by my old toy cars and all of her dolls, she loved playing with the toys I used to play with, she was six but it was adorable when she would always say she wanted a car like the one I gave her when she got older, it was a yellow gold looking volts wagon, memories started to eat away at me even more after we arrived.

I finally had my clothes all packed and met up with Quentin at the front door, "You sure you have everything?" He grabbed one of the bags I was holding, "One more thing." I dropped the bag and ran upstairs to my dads room where I opened the closet and grabbed one thing, his blue parka with a fur lined hood.

He never wore the parka because he said it had a memory he never wanted to loose, it was the one thing we had around the house that he wouldn't let anyone near, he wore it on the first date he had with my mother, he always told me about how it was Christmas eve and it started snowing while he was walking her home, the wind picked up, she started to shiver so she asked him "Do you mind if I wear your coat, its a bit chilly and I don't have much on." Dad always said she was wearing a dark blue, white speckled dress that would put the night sky and stars to shame.

My dad let her wear it but when they got to her house she forgot to give it back, five dates later she still had it, well into spring she still had it, she wore it every chance she got, finally he claimed it back after they got married and moved in together.

I pulled myself out of my memories, walked out of the bedroom door and closed it quietly, I sure was going to miss the house I had lived in for almost sixteen years, but I still had family and I was extremely grateful for still having a family, although they werent blood, they still cared for me.


	4. It's nothing and I'm fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping a bit of domestic life here.

It had been around a week, Quentin finally went back to work, I was getting acquainted with my new school, Dinah was still in town, she was staying with us at night, going to the hospital on her days off and driving all the way back to Central city every day she had to work.

Everyday when Dinah would come back from work Quentin would have dinner ready for her, I could tell he still cared a lot about her just by how he acted around her, always making sure she was smiling or laughing, even when he was sad too, like it was his priority to make sure she wasn't upset in any way.

I got a job after school at a general store to keep my mind off of everything, when I knew I had to work after school I would always leave a note on the fridge before I left for school saying where I would be, it was something I did when my dad was around, he was protective since our mom left and worried if we were anywhere other than home, he gave me that condition when I turned fourteen so if I wanted to hang out with friends.

It was a habit by now and Quentin was grateful that he always knew where I was since technically I was the only kid he had to watch out for, until Sara got well enough to come home at least, he joked about having to trap Sara in her room until she was twenty so he wouldn't worry about her getting in trouble.

I was getting used to the school, I didn't have any friends, I got picked on a little by this older boy, I think his name was Mick, but if I ever had a real problem I knew Quentin wasn't far away where ever I was, in his classroom, his classroom was always a quiet one when I would walk by it, the students always said how intimidating he was, made me laugh considering I've known him since I was little and he was such a lovable guy in real life.

I was walking home one day, I didn't have to work that night because my boss closed early to head out of town for the weekend, I was a few blocks from home when I heard the guy who picked on me call my name, I knew Mick calling my name wasn't good, especially when he sounded angry after I didn't slow down, I could see the house by now, I just picked up my pace and tried to make it there before Mick could catch up to me, but the next alley I was passing by he tackled me and pulled me out of sight.

About an hour later, I knew Quentin was home by now, I knew he was wondering where I was since I didn't have a note on the fridge, he was usually home half hour after I got home, I came walking into the house and I could hear the worry in his voice, "Leonard what happened?" and Dinah was there, she asked "Who did this?" "Are you okay?" she continued as she grabbed a wash cloth to clean what I was guessing was dirt and blood off of my face.

I pushed Dinah's hand away from my face and spoke "It's nothing and I'm fine." Mick's words came to my mind from after he took what little money I had on me, "Tell anyone and you'll be sorry Shrimp." I knew I couldn't tell them the truth, I knew I couldn't tell them who it was that beat me up.

After I finally agreed to let Dinah fix up my injuries, and ate dinner, then I went directly upstairs to the bathroom to look at the injuries Mick left me with, a black eye, a busted lip, a really large scrape mark on my forehead from being knocked onto the asphalt, I examined them each closely, I was tired after all of the excitement of the day so I retreated to my bedroom for the night.

Quentin opened the door and looked into my room just as I was pulling the covers over me, "Leonard?" He stepped in and flicked the light back on, "If you want to tell me you can," he started before walking over to sit down on the side of my bed, "I knew something was wrong when I came home, you weren't here and there wasn't a sign of a note anywhere, I went walking the streets, looking for you." His voice cracked like he was about to cry.

I was silent for a while until he got up off of my bed and started toward the door, I leaned up in the bed "Quentin don't worry so much about me, I'm not the one you should be thinking about." It was implied I was talking about Sara.

Quentin walked back over to my bed and wrapped me in a hug, "I know I'm not your father but I'll still worry if you're ever not home when you're supposed to be." He broke away from the hug and stood back up, "And honestly I love you like one of my own kids Leonard." He walked back to the door, grabbing the door handle about to turn off the light.

Before he turned the light off I grabbed his attention "Quentin?" I asked, "Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder at me, "I love you too." With that a smile swept across his face, "Now get some sleep for school tomorrow." He said before he turned off the light and quietly closed the door, before I knew it I was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is an AU version of Mick, not the same fire loving criminal we all know and love.


	5. Visiting almost every day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Len being adorable and such.

It had been a while since Mick ambushed me, almost a week, but Quentin still told me everyday if I wasn't working I was to come straight home, but since I was beat up I had been going to the hospital, visiting almost every day, I would sit there and talk to Sara, telling her about the things going on, just talking about nothing really.

I knew the hours Dinah and Quentin would visit, I never let them know I visited her so often, it was a daily thing most of the time, if only for a few minutes on my way to work via the long way to work.

One day, it was almost Sara's fourteenth birthday, I was visiting, I brought her flowers and a small blue bear, I knew she wouldn't know about them, but hey its the thought that counts, I was sitting in the seat beside her bed talking to her, I grabbed onto her hand and held it, "You know your mom and dad really miss you, right?" I was looking her in the face when I said that and I swear it looked like she smiled.

I kept talking, forgetting I had her hand in mine, "You're so beautiful even when you're asleep." I squeezed her hand as I noticed I still had hold of it, she squeezed back, "Sara?" I was shocked, "Sara please." She opened her eyes quickly and inhaled as she took my hand tightly, "Leonard?" She was so scared, "I'm here, you're okay." the nurse walked in at the sound of her voice, "What happened to me Leonard?" She let go of my hand.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Long story, I'll go call your mom and dad to tell them you are awake." I was going to call off for the night after I called them because I just wanted to not worry about telling her the awful news about Laurel, the only problem now was going to be explaining why I was at the hospital instead of the store to Quentin.

Dinah picked up the phone, "Dinah, it's Sara, she's awake." I was smiling the entire time since she woke up, I was sure she could hear the joy in my voice, "Leonard?" she started, "We'll be there in a little bit, tell her we're coming as soon as we can." she was even more happy than I was, I could tell because of the change in the tone of her voice, I heard her yelling for Quentin as she was hanging up.

I hurried back to Sara's room, smile still plastered on my face, Sara looked up as I walked through the door, "Since when did Leonard Snart ever wear a black eye?" she laughed a bit at me as I touched the eye that was once swollen shut, "Yea, it wasn't my brightest of days, hurt more than I imagined it would." I said trying to not give away the fact that I was actually beat up by a bully.

It was silent for a minute then I finally spoke "Your parents are on their way, your mom said to tell you that," I started as I walked closer to the side of her bed, "I'm glad you're awake now." I finished my sentence and sat down in the chair beside her bed.


	6. I'm so glad you're awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more cuteness.

Leonard was sitting quietly beside my hospital bed, it was an awkward silence so I decided to ask him exactly what I wanted to, "Why are you here Leonard?" he looked up and the smile that was on his face faded slightly, just for a minute, but still I seen it disappear for a split second, "Well it's a long story." he shrugged his shoulders, I knew that was the best answer I was going to get out of him for the question.

Before long my parents walked into the room, "Sara, baby girl, I'm so glad you're awake!" my dad was the first to hug me, then my mom came around him, tears in her eyes, "I love you so much sweet heart." she said as she brushed a bit of my hair out of my face, "I love you guys too." I smiled up at them before glancing over at Leonard, "Now what happened?" I asked a bit annoyed that Leonard blew me off when I asked him earlier.

My mom and dad looked back and forth between each other before explaining what Lewis did trying to save Laurel and Lisa from the car after getting me out, "He gave his life trying to save your sister and Lisa." dad started to tear up a little as he said that, "That's why Leonard's here." I stated rather than question, but still my mom repeated what I said as an answer.

We were sitting in the room in silence for a while until my dad spoke up, "Leonard I thought you were supposed to be at work tonight, why are you here?" he sounded a bit mad, "I just stopped by to drop off something for Sara's birthday before work, I called off as soon as she woke up." he answered quickly, "What did you bring me?" I asked as soon as he said that and he made his way over to a table in the corner of the room that was covered in flowers.

Leonard pulled a small blue bear out from behind a bunch of faded fake flowers, he also grabbed a bouquet of blue and white flowers bringing them over to where I could see them, when I looked closer they were roses, not false ones, real, freshly cut and extremely beautiful.

I was looking at the flowers "Where did you get these?" I asked looking at the roses and noticing they were the same colors that his eyes consisted of, minus the white roses, "I had a friend that owed me a favor." he said plainly and calmly sat back down, I told him how much I loved them, he just smiled down at the floor, if I didn't know better I would've even said he blushed a bit.

A while later my mom, dad and Leonard said goodbye and left  me there to think, the doctor said I would have to stay one last night, then I could go home, back to school in three days, my first thought went to how much Leonard has changed, he got quite a bit taller, at least he looked taller than I remembered, his hair was a bit longer, he didn't look like himself, he looked rather cold, his eyes, they weren't filled with happiness anymore, sure he smiled but his eyes gave away what he was really feeling, sadness.


End file.
